chaleur
by berryargento
Summary: Kelinci putih dan cokelat, sungguh perpaduan yang manis, bukan? — EriUmi.


**disclaimer. **Fanfiksi ini tidak dibuat untuk mencari profit apapun, Love Live bukan milik saya.

. . .

Pagi hari di tanggal empat belas itu merupakan hari dingin yang dibuka dengan sedikit hujan salju, dan mungkin badai bagi Eri. Ia datang ke tempat Honoka pagi sekali untuk mengambil manju hangat dari toko, membungkusnya dengan apik, dan hendak memberikan kepada Umi sepulang sekolah—

Untuk menemui Umi, di pagar depan SMA Otonokizaka, tatapannya tajam selayak menembus dirinya atau Honoka yang berjalan di sebelahnya, membicarakan skenario untuk mempertemukan Umi dan Eri dengan setengah berbisik.

"Kalian dekat sekali akhir-akhir ini, Eri, Honoka."

Hujan salju ini akan menjadi badai.

Badai besar.

Manik cokelat itu seakan ingin menghantam manik birunya hingga rata dengan tanah.

Honoka meneriakkan nama Umi, namun gadis itu sudah berlari pergi.—

* * *

**chaleur** (c) 2015  
_Kelinci putih dan cokelat, sungguh perpaduan yang manis, bukan? — EriUmi_

* * *

**[i.]**

"Mohon bantuannya!"

Pertama kali yang gadis bersurai jingga itu lakukan adalah menelengkan kepala ketika gadis dengan seperempat darah Rusia muncul di haribaan toko Homura, setengah membungkuk seraya melantun meminta suatu hal yang cukup mengagetkan untuknya.

Eri akan membuat manju, dan ia meminta Honoka mengajarinya.

Dan tentu saja, Honoka tidak perlu berpikir dua kali, manju itu akan dialamatkan untuk seorang spesial yang menyukai kudapan manis tersebut.

"Tapi Eri-chan, bukannya untuk Valentine lebih bagus cokelat?"

"Manju-nya akan berisi cokelat."

Honoka mengerjapkan matanya dua kali, sebelum ia mengangguk dengan senyum. "Baiklah! Ayo kita ke dapur sekarang!"

* * *

**[ii.]**

Hari itu, kegiatan latihan Muse tengah absen oleh dua orang dari kelas tiga dan satu orang anak kelas dua. Di atap hanya ada Honoka, Kotori, Nico, Maki, Rin dan Hanayo tengah melakukan serangkaian latihan untuk melenturkan otot.

"Tiga hari lagi Valentine, _nya_!"

Alis Maki naik, "Dan?"

"Maki-chan kau tidak mengharapkan cokelat dariku, _nya_?"

"Ti-tidak sama sekali ..."

"Bagaimana kalau cokelat dari Nico?" Nico mulai mengeluarkan pose.

"—Juga tidak. Aku tidak suka cokelat." Maki memalingkan muka.

Sementara, dua orang kelas dua di sana tengah berbisik-bisik.

"Kayo-chin, kau mau coba nasi cokelat buatan Maki-chan?"

"Na-nasi cokelat ...? Tapi Rin-chan ... nasi lebih enak tetap putih."

Dua orang kelas dua masih berbisik-bisik.

"Hah!? Honoka-chan, jadi—"

"Ssh, Kotori-chan!"

Keempat orang yang absen dari pembicaraan rahasia itupun menengok bersamaan.

"Kalian berdua tengah bisik-bisik apa, hm?" Nico menjadi yang pertama menginterjeksi. "Bila kalian ingin memberi Nico ini cokelat, sebut saja!"

Honoka menggeleng kepala dua kali. Begitu juga Kotori. Rin melongo, Hanayo mengikuti, ekspresi Maki makin mendatar, dahi Nico mengerut.

"Apa kalian bisa menemani Umi-chan untuk hari ini dan besok?"

* * *

**[iii.]**

"Sebentar lagi Valentine kan, Erichi?"

Konsentrasi sempurna Ayase Eri seketika buyar di atas meja Ketua OSIS-nya selepas Nozomi menggumamkan kata tanya sihir. Memang, suasanya sudah sangat mendukung, hujan salju sesekali yang dingin—penambah bumbu romansa putih—bahkan pedagang cokelat sudah bertaburan di berbagai sisi kota.

(Oke, Eri, anggap saja kau tidak mendengar apa yang dikatakan Nozomi, tenang.)

Sudah kerap kali seorang Ketua OSIS dari SMA Otonokizaka itu mendapati loker sepatunya penuh cokelat dari banyak pribadi rahasia yang enggan menyelipkan nama. Belum lagi entah berapa murid menghentikan langkahnya untuk menyerahkan cokelat dalam bentuk yang berlainan; ya, ia tidak membencinya, bahkan ia sangat menyukai cokelat.

Tahun ini, akan tetapi, sesuatu akan menjadi berbeda.

"Jadi, Umi-chan akan memberimu atau sebaliknya?"

Konsentrasinya dipecahkan untuk kedua kalinya.

Sonoda Umi—sial kenapa Nozomi menyebut nama itu, rutuknya—kelas dua di SMA Otonokizaka, bintang lapangan tembak _kyuudo_, juga merupakan dalang dibalik nyaris banyak lirik lagu untuk Muse. Bukan rahasia lagi memang kalau Eri menyimpan suatu perasaan untuk gadis itu, semenjak saat pertama ia meyakinkan langkahnya untuk menjadi anggota kedelapan Muse, juga—banyak hal lain yang tak bisa ia jelaskan satu persatu.

"N-Nozomi! Hentikan menggodaku! A-aku sedang sibuk dengan beberapa laporan—"

"Ayolah Erichi, kau tidak bisa membohongiku~" wakil Ketua OSIS beraksen kansai itu terkekeh, cengir lebar meruak seraya ia melayangkan kartu tarot bernomor enam ke hadapan kertas-kertas Eri. "Atau mau kubacakan jelas apa isi pikiranmu?"

_The Lovers, _kartu keenam dari tarot utama.

"Tapi Nozomi ..." Eri berdehem. "Apa Umi akan menerima hadiah dariku?"

* * *

**[iv.]**

Cuaca di luar cukup dingin, namun tidak menyurutkan semangat latihan para anggota Muse di kala sore temaram tersebut. Pemilik surai biru tua tengah melakukan pemanduan koordinasi gerakan dengan tegas, ketika manik cokelatnya menangkap absennya dua orang yang sungguh tidak biasa.

Ayase Eri dan Kousaka Honoka.

.

.

.

"Kotori, kau tahu kemana Honoka?"

"Di-dia pasti tengah sibuk membantu di tokonya, iya kan?"

_Aneh_.

.

.

.

"Nozomi, kau tahu kemana Eri?"

"Sebegitunya kau kangen dengan Erichi?"

Semburat merah malah yang muncul di wajahnya. "Bu-bukan seperti itu! A-aku hanya bertanya!"

"Ara, sejak kapan kau _dere-dere_ seperti Maki-chan?"

"Hei Nozomi, aku bisa mendengarmu!"

.

.

.

_Aneh._

Selepas latihan, Umi memeriksa ponselnya sesekali, namun tidak ada balasan pesan dari Eri; sedikitpun, satupun, atau entah apapun itu. Kecurigaan sedikit demi sedikit meluap dari pikirannya, namun—

"Umi-chan, ayo kita ikut Nozomi-chan dan yang lain beli _parfait_."

Tidak.

_Pasti_ Honoka dan Eri tengah melakukan _sesuatu_ yang tidak ia ketahui. _Pasti_.

* * *

**[v.]**

Setelah dua hari, setidaknya, kegiatan mereka berbuah hasil yang cukup memuaskan. Manju putih bulat yang dihias sedemikian rupa membentuk kelinci, seakan-akan seperti kelinci putih salju, dengan cokelat manis bertabur _almond_ menunggu di bagian dalam. Umumnya, manju rasa cokelat memiliki kulit luar yang berwarna cokelat pula, akan tetapi Eri memilihnya untuk tetap putih.

"Ini sangat enak, Eri-chan~" Honoka menyicipi untuk yang kedua kalinya. "Umi-chan pasti akan menyukainya!"

Eri menggaruk pipinya, "... Tapi, aku dan Umi—bagaimana ya—kami cukup banyak bertengkar, kau tahu, kan?" manik birunya menatap lemas kelinci-kelinci putih yang baru ia buat. "Kadang aku ... merasa tidak pantas mencintai atau dicintainya."

"Tenang saja, Umi-chan sangat mencintai Eri-chan kok." seru Honoka, tidak menyetujui pesimistis sang Ketua OSIS. "Jadi Eri-chan tidak boleh mengecewakan perasaan Umi-chan, ya?"

* * *

**[vi.]**

"Umi!"

Sekuat mungkin Eri berlari mengejar pemilik surai biru itu menembus salju hingga akhirnya mereka berdua terhenti di taman belakang sekolah. Tangannya mencengkeram erat, seakan tidak ingin diri itu pergi atau melenyapkan diri dari hadapannya. Ia tahu gadis itu akan berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari sana, meronta, memberontak, akan tetapi Umi statis, tidak menoleh. Eri mencoba menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum berusaha bertutur selembut mungkin.

"Aku punya hadiah untukmu," ujarnya. "Maaf aku merahasiakannya, karena ini kubuatkan khusus untukmu," nafasnya tercekat, dingin menguasainya. "Kelinci-kelinci putih ini untukmu seorang, Umi."

Ambar kini bertatap dengan safir. Terlihat derai air mata di sana, namun segalanya terhenti.

Eri membuka dengan hati-hati kotak yang ia persiapkan baru saja, kepul putih mengaburkan sejenak konten yang terdapat di sana, sebelum tiga kelinci salju tampak di permukaan. Manju kelinci buatan tangannya sendiri. Ia memberikannya seketika ke hadapan Umi, membiarkan tangan mereka berdua seakan bertaut di sisi kotak tersebut.

"Ini ... manju?"

"Aku belajar keras di bawah pengawasan Honoka untuk membuatnya."

Umi mengambil kotak tersebut dan mengambil salah satu kelinci di sana, mencicipinya. Senyumnya terkembang, seraya Umi menikmati kudapan yang ia sajikan. Tangan Eri yang menggantung kosong kini mengelus kedua pipi Umi.

"Hangat?"

"Ya, sangat. Manju, juga tanganmu."

"Kau masih marah padaku?"

"Tidak, aku—" Eri mempersingkat jarak mereka, dekat, nyaris tak berjarak, Umi dibuatnya bungkam sejenak, rona merah muncul di pipi yang tengah ia pegang tersebut. "—maafkan aku, Eri."

"Tidak apa-apa, Umi."

"Maaf juga aku tidak memberimu—"

"Ssh. Sudah, jangan maaf lagi." pemilik surai pirang itu menyentuhkan batang hidungnya dengan Umi. "Kau cukup menjadi hadiahku, kau terlalu manis."

* * *

**[fin.]**

* * *

**a/n. **Oke, sebenarnya saya ga ada niatan mau menaruh ini di ffn juga, saya biasa menaruh fanfiksi bahasa indonesia di akun AO3 saya, [metalfragaria], entah kenapa saya ingin mencoba menaruhnya di ffn. Kebetulan saja dan besok (atau mungkin sudah ganti hari) hari Valentine? Oke, saya memang tidak merayakan tapi semoga _oneshot_ ini memuaskan para pembaca (?)

Terima kasih telah menyempatkan diri anda membaca, semoga hari anda menyenangkan~


End file.
